A Place to Call Home
by KieranHowl
Summary: When Brenna Eckland shipwrecks on Berk, she meets hiccup and the others. follow these seven teenagers through crazy adventures and wild shenanigans. Rated teen for future language as well as possible plot ideas. Takes place during Rider/defenders of berk and possibly into the second movie. [Hiccup x OC]
1. Chapter 1

"_MOM! DAD!" Brenna screamed. Why was this happening? They hadn't done anything to anger the gods why were they being punished?_

* * *

><p>A lone boat had been drifting aimlessly for about a week, its passenger, cold and hungry, her parents had gone overboard during a storm and now she was on her own…wait…was that an island ahead? "I must have fallen off the earth because I haven't seen anything other than rock formations since the attack…" next thing she knew she was flipping through the air and onto the sandy shores of the aforementioned island "Ooof!" She just laid there in a daze for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts when she heard a group of voices.<p>

"The boat went down somewhere over here" People…so this had to be another Viking village "Rough, Tough, take the left and look in the caves, Snotlout and Fishlegs search the shore, Astrid and I will take the right side." Was that…a kid talking? Brenna realized they would be looking for her and quickly scanned for a place to hide, realizing she would be found no matter what she chose to just sit there.

"I see something…looks like a person" Brenna placed her hands up in surrender over her head. As soon as they all came into view her green eyes gave them a one over, a set of twins, a blonde girl, a husky boy with blonde hair, a buff boy with black hair and…a skinny one with brown hair "Excuse me but…can any of you tell me exactly where I am?"

The group eyed her suspiciously "So you're not part of an attack fleet?" Attack fleet…were they serious, Brenna couldn't hurt anything if she tried especially given her stature "You're kidding….right? do I LOOK like I am part of an army of renegades?" she held up one of her stick like arms to prove her point.

"Point taken, so if you're not an enemy…who are you and how did you get here?" it was the small brunette who spoke, his voice reminded her of a mouse somehow, it was sort of funny "Whoa whoa whoa, first of all I asked you a question first, you answer mine I'll answer yours, where am I?"

"You, miss, are on the island of Berk, now answer our questions." The small boy seemed to have spunk, "Alright then, I'm Brenna Eckland and as for how I got here…sort of ship wrecked…or boat wrecked…if that makes any sense."

"So you were in a boat by yourself?" the blonde with a headband spoke now, she seemed hostile "Well no, I WAS with my parents but a storm hit and they went overboard, that was about a week ago." The group eyed her "So you've been adrift…for a week?" she nodded, "What did you do for food?"

"I never said I was without provisions, we stored some food below deck in case of emergency, mostly bread and cheese." They backed down "Well, Brenna, I can take you to my father and we can figure out what to do from there, I'm sure he'll send out a search and rescue team to find your parents, but in the meantime, it's getting late." The boy offered her his hand "I'm Hiccup by the way, the twins are roughnut and toughnut, the hostile blonde is Astrid, The obnoxious one is Snotlout and the larger one is Fishlegs " Brenna nodded, memorizing the names.

* * *

><p>Coming upon the village, Brenna's eyes widened, the village was huge, and where she came from was small compared to this "So this is Berk, it's quite impressive." Hiccup seamed to beam "So, your father, he must be the chief if he's who I am going to see." The boy smiled "Perceptive, I like that." Astrid seemed displeased as she gave a huff of annoyance and mimicked hiccup, Brenna watched her but said nothing.<p>

"So this is the village square, over there is the alarm system and-" Whoosh, something flew by making Brenna screech "That…is Toothless, Hey bud, let's try NOT to scare the guest." The dragon let out a howl and eyed her, green in green "It's…a dragon?" toothless continued to stare at her "Ah, he's harmless."

"I've never seen a dragon up close before." Hiccup smiled "Toothless, be nice." The dragon eyed him and let out a huff "Avert your eyes and hold out her hand, it's how you gain trust." Doing as told, Brenna turned her head away and held out her hand, feeling something scaly she brushed her fingers over toothless' head as she licked her face "See bud, ya made a new friend." Toothless gave what Brenna assumed to be a smile, eliciting a small laugh from the girl "HICCUP!" a resounding jump was elicited from the 6 teens as a burly man with a very bushy beard and mustache walked into the village center, as soon as he saw the new dark brown head of hair though the man stopped and eyed her warily "Who is this?"

"Dad this is Brenna Eckland she sort of washed up on shore" the man continued to eye her as if assessing her threat level, Finally after much scrutinizing he must have realized she was no harm and gave her a hearty laugh "Welcome to Berk Lass, You're welcome in our home as long as you decide to stay." Brenna's eyes watched him to see if he were lying but smiled when she realized the welcome was sincere.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Sir." He let out another hearty laugh " 'nd so respectful. Hiccup, show 'er to the guest room?"

"Yes dad, this way Brenna." Hiccup ushered her inside the large house, "I think you're going to like it here, we can induct you into the dragon academy, teach you about different dragons, teach you to fly, so many things."

"You're so passionate about this, it's cool." Hiccup beamed "I've never been referred to as cool before, thank you." She nodded "No problem, its admirable really, where I come from motivation is lacking." He nodded "Speaking of, where ARE you from?" the climber the stairs to the second floor, toothless not far behind "Well, this is the guest room, my room is right next door and my dad's is a little ways down the hall so if you need anything don't hesitate to wake him or I."

"Thanks Hiccup." Brenna walked into the room, it was quaint and it smelled like the night air, granted there was a hole in the ceiling to let in fresh air "No big deal, but I think it best we both get some rest, you're probably exhausted and I have to up bright and early to get to the academy tomorrow, you're welcome to join us." With that, Hiccup turned to walk away.

"Hiccup..." he turned back to look at her, "Thanks…Again."

* * *

><p>Well, here's to a new attempt at writing, please bear with me, even if you think it sucks I like it and I hope to finally finish something I started.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks has passed since Brenna's arrival in Berk, she had ingratiated herself into the group of Viking teens but it seemed Astrid still disliked her and Snotlout wouldn't leave her alone, to her he came off as pushy and aggressive and frankly she wanted nothing to do with him, the twins were alright if not a little bit dim, it had to be all their head smashing stuff wrecking their brains, and Fishlegs made for friendly conversation, he seemed to know a lot about the different types of dragons.

Today was a flight day, Brenna had not felt comfortable enough to choose a dragon yet so she sat behind Hiccup on Toothless, his warning of hold on tight had been well received on takeoff.

"Basic flight pattern you guys, this is just a patrol."

"We knew that….wait…what did we know?" the twin's ruff and tuff, still not coming off as intelligent in Brenna's mind.

"I don't have to take orders from you." Snotlout…still just as annoying as the day she arrived, Hiccup said he'd grow on her but she doubted it.

"Hey Snotbrain, maybe try following orders instead of running your big mouth? Then you can go home in look at your stupid face all you want." he seemed to shut up after that, Brenna smiled, finally some quiet, She heard the twin and even Astrid snicker at this, Hiccup though let out a sigh he must be used ot the obnoxious boy having grown up with him.

"sorry…he was getting on my nerves" she whispered up to him, he nodded "Yeah he does that, best to just ignore him, but props on getting him to shut up." Even toothless let out a sort of gleeful wail, Brenna lightly scratched the dragon's scales.

"So what exactly are we on the lookout for?"

"Outcast boats or anything that looks remotely suspicious."

"Sooo, like that?" she pointed to a small bunch of people headed into a cave at the shore of Berk.

"Just like that, Good eye. Alright guy's head for the beach, seems like there's suspicious activity in the caves."

Once everyone had landed the 7 teens headed for the cave on the west part of the shore.

" never seen tunnels quite this large before, what could-a made tha'_ " _The voice was male, obviously, and what hole? Perhaps once the intruders left she could go see.

"everybody…stay quiet. " Snotlout of course opened his big mouth "I bet I can stay quiet the longest!" Brenna face palmed and glared at the Viking teen "If they catch us I'm tripping you for faster escape!" She whispered/yelled, "Guys Shh, they stopped talking."

"did 'ou 'ear tha'?" crap….they'd been caught "Everyone move it!" with that the 7 teens took off back towards the dragons by the time whoever was in the cave came out they were all gone.

* * *

><p>Toothless landed in front of Hiccups home "We have to warn my dad about the outcasts." Brenna stopped him "Hiccup, don't you think it best to at least wait until morning, it is late now and he does run the entire village, you know, the whole chief thing and all." He nodded "Alright, but first thing in the morning we tell him." They silently agreed and went inside to sleep.<p>

Once morning rolled around Brenna heard hiccup downstairs talking to his father, with a groan of discomfort the Viking girl rolled off the bed and onto the floor "Ouch! Stupid…wood floors…all hard… and stupid." She grumbled getting up and pulling her dark hair into a ponytail, she had noticed all the girls here had braids so she chose to stand out, once all her hair was gathered up she tied it into place with a loose piece of leather and headed for downstairs, "good morning Brenna, sleep well?" she gave a nod of the head and sat with the two at the table "So, Brenna, Have ya picked a dragon yet?"

"no sir, not just yet, I'm still learning about them, better safe than sorry right?" Stoick let out a hearty laugh "Son, you've got a real winner here." Both teens faces went red "Dad it's not like that, besides she's barely been here a month." Stoick flashed a fatherly smile "Alright son, well I best be off, got a lot to do today, Mulch and Bucket are having trouble with the animals again." With that he was gone.

"I apologize for that, he means well." The brunette girl smiled, albeit sadly "No big deal…my parents used to be the same way." Hiccup gave her a concerned look "Brenna…I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, what's done is done, all we can do is move on right?" with that she stood and walked out the door, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

><p>Brenna sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the cove, she liked Berk but she really just didn't belong here, everyone had their families and she…she had no one, her friends were great and she enjoyed the rambunctiousness of everyone, it was livelier than her once home village of Norora. The village was small and quaint, people were friendly, not that the Berkians weren't friendly, quite the contrary actually, but here wasn't home….home was gone.<p>

"I wonder if anyone else made it out…"

"There you are! I've been looking for you since you left this morning, have you been here the whole time?" Brenna nodded.

"I've just been thinking, no need to worry." He sat down beside her "You know, you're not alone in the not fitting in thing My father once told me I wasn't his son because I chose not to kill dragons and he used to get so mad at me for being me I felt like I didn't belong here." Her green eyes watched him as he spoke "So when I shot down toothless and discovered I could train dragons everything I…we knew about them changed, life changed. Now we have the dragon academy, everyone's lives are easier, Berk is different and it's for the better. I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe you just need to do your own thing, fitting in isn't all it's cracked up to be, be different." Brenna smiled, hiccup smiled back.

"You know something Hiccup, you're pretty amazing." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then flopped down into the grass to watch the sun set, after a while, hiccup followed suit.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 2, I still haven't decided on a dragon for Brenna yet, it's between a typhoomerang and a windwalker message me with which one you guys would like to see, even if it isn't one of those two, and please no Nightfury's there is ONLY ONE and it's toothless. Also a little bit of cutesy fluff stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading guys :D .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so I get some nice reviews for ideas on what brenna's dragon should be, I got typhoomerang and that it should be torch but during the show Torch is still only a baby so there isn't a way to make that work, I also received the idea of giving her a dragon that hasn't been over done, I like the idea so I think I am going to go with it, just not in this chapter, Anyways, on with the story. Also this chapter will take place about two weeks after the last one.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to see up here?" Ruff asked as they all flew through the clouds<p>

"You're not, that's the whole point." Hiccup retorted flying closer on toothless, Brenna shook her head, she still had no dragon so she had agreed to follow lessons with Hiccup and the others on the back of toothless for the time being.

"Oh…I still don't get it." Tuff…he never seemed to have a clue about anything.

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh, "if you can't see, you have to trust barf and belch to see for you, like this." He side looped.

"Does he always have to speak in riddles?" Tuff asked "I say we trust us."

"Yeah, I'm with you sister."

"Barf up, Belch down" the dragon went out of control and smashed right into Meatlug and fishlegs knocking all three riders from their dragons and into the trees below.

Toothless flew down as Meatlug caught the twins, to catch Fishlegs with just enough room for the husky boy behind the two already seated teens.

"What was that hand thing you were doing?"

"If you must know, I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug just in case we get separated, and they seem to be well received."

"Hand signals, that's incredible Fishlegs."

"Hiccups right you know, hand signals could be useful in a tough situation." Brenna gave her two cents and fishlegs now wore a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know."

"We need to get working on those right away."

* * *

><p>Back at the academy everyone was busy working out hand signals for their dragons, Brenna watched from the sidelines,<p>

"Toothless, Battle ready." Hiccup told the dragon who immediately switched to his attack position, "Now, Plasma blast" hiccup motioned downwards with his index finger as the Nightfury shot off a blast of purple fire.

"Good job, bud. Smile" Hiccup made a smile across his face with his finger and the Toothless imitated, Brenna giggled. As Astrid watched Hiccup

"Not bad, Stormfly, spine shot." The blonde Viking teen held her hands out in front of her as the deadly Nadder whipped its tail around and shot spikes down by her feet, one shot further though and landed in the wall by Brenna's head "Watch it!" Astrid gave a fake smile "Sorry." Brenna glared as she turned her back, Snotlout laughed,

"Hookfang, annihilate " the monsterous nightmare shot flame at Snotlout's butt and Brenna burst out laughing, "Nice technique, let me guess, you meant to do that?" he glared at her as he sat in the tub of water.

"Bulls eye." Tuff, the male twin seemed to enjoy the other boy's pain as he turned to face his and ruff's dragon.

"Meatlug, Hug." Fishlegs hugged his arms to his body and the large gronkle tackled her owner to the ground.

"Not bad, that could actually be useful. Ruff, tuff your turn."

"Belch, come"

"Barf, go" the dragons two heads tried to take off in two totally different directions, Ruff glared at her twin as they both tried again,

"Belch, down."

"Barf, fly" again the two dragon heads moved in different directions.

The poor dragon hit the ground as Ruff got hostile, "What do you think you're doing to my dragon?"

"Your dragon? Puh-lease, you've been breathing in barf's gas again."

"Yeah so?" the twin were close to each other's faces now.

"You do know Barf and Belch are the same dragon right?" Hiccup looked to his new friend "You have to work as a team and give one signal at a time." Ruff looked at Brenna, "Good idea, Barf attack tuffnut." Ruff motioned sideways with her hands towards her male counterpart. The two dragon heads attacked the boy and sent him flying into Snotlout who seemed to just be getting up from when Hookfang sent him flying, "Heh, how was that?"

"I don't think that's what Brenna meant?"

"Belch, eat Ruffnut" before anyone knew what was going on Tuff's side of the dragon had chomped down on the female twin "Uh, ow."

Hiccup sighed "Tuff, come on."

"Whatever, Belch, drop Ruffnut."

Eventually both twins stormed off.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked watching as the twins walked out of the academy.

"eh, they'll be back."

* * *

><p>As soon as Hiccup and Brenna returned to the house voice could be heard from inside "Do I want to know?"<p>

"I doubt it but we have to go inside eventually." With that the boy opened the door.

"Ah the ceremonial belt, is it that time again?" the two teens walked inside.

"Yeah, tomorrows the annual treaty signing with the Berserker tribe."

"They really got to change that name, when your chief's Oswald the agreeable and ya haven't been to war in thirty years."

"Oh please tell me he's not bringing that lunatic kid of his." Brenna took notice of hiccups obvious dislike of the boy,  
>"Dagur? Oh he'll be here." The village blacksmith, Gobber, walked off.<p>

"Oh great, and let me guess. I get to keep him from breaking things." The brunette Viking girl intervened and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"Hey now you won't be alone, friends share each other's pain hiccup and if you dislike this guy then I have no doubt I will too."

"Uh, actually I have a more important job for the two of you, you two get to hide all the dragons."

"From Oswald the Agreeable, why?"

"Hiccup, just because we've had peace for fifty years doesn't mean they can't still go…eh…"

"Berserk?" Gobber answered for the chief.

"Exactly, the dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression, better blissful than bloody I always say."

"And the last thing we want is another berserker skirmish." Gobber finished fastening the ceremonial belt "The tend to play for keeps."

"Just hide the dragons you two." Brenna gave a goofy salute before deciding it was best to go get some sleep, seemed like tomorrow was going to be chaotic.

* * *

><p>Just as expected, it was an early rise to round up all the dragons and move them to the other side of Berk for the period of time Oswald would be around. Brenna had decided to stay in town for the meet and greet.<p>

A fleet of boats rolled into the landing docks as Hiccup decided to join us, "Hey dad, there's something I need to…"

"Not now son, Oswald is here." Stoick placed his hand out to silence his son as the ship landed in dock.

The gangplank was lowered and one of the tribe members began announcing the arrival.

"Announcing the high chief of the berserker tribe, Cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts the great and fearsome!... "

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber asked with minor inquisition.

"Dagur the deranged" The burly man moved aside to reveal a boy who could not be much older than the two Viking teens themselves. "You've got to be kidding me?" the Chief and gobber seemed surprised as the cocky teen looked their way,

"Dagur?"

"Deranged?"

"Oh no…"

"Dagur…that's a funny name!" Brenna was laughing, Hiccup gave her a surprised look "You're laughing…why are you laughing, did you not hear his name?"

"His name is funny, and he doesn't seem sharp like any type of knife" Dagur flashed a look of irritationas he took in her face "Ah, another little bitty viking, what's your name?" Dagur asked as he whipped a Dagger towards hiccups head.

"Oh perfect."

Brenna shot him a disapproving glare

* * *

><p>"So…after today still think Dagur is a stupid name for him."<p>

"Yeah…he still seems pretty dim to me." She whispered back, the deranged Viking chief had not said anything intellectual since his arrival.

"A toast, to death in battle!" Dagur rose his mug to the ceiling as everyone followed with cheers of 'to Oswald' or 'to your father' Dagur seemed put off by this but sighed "Fine, whatever." And plopped down into his seat again, "To Oswald, To Oswald, to Oswald Blehdiddy blediddy bleh" then drove his knife into the table.

"A real charming personality he's got there….reminds me of a 3 year old having a fit."

"Well, you're not wrong he has the emotional range of a three year old…and he's about as intelligent. A miracle he made chief really." Brenna laughed.

Gobber held up a rolled up piece of parchment paper, "Well on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?" Dagger rose from his seat again,

"Great idea, lets sign that treaty, bring us the dragons blood."

"Did he just say…"

"Dragons blood?"

Stoick laughed and rose from his seat next to the lunatic chief "Don't be ridiculous Dagur, your father and I haven't signed a treaty in dragons blood for years." Dagur got in his face, "Why would that be a problem, Stoick, unless of course…you don't kill dragons anymore."

"We still kill dragon's."

"The problem is we've killed so many there isn't a dragon within two hundred miles of-" just as gobber started making an excuse ruff and tuff's Zippleback burst into the hall.

"Except that one…"

Brenna shot a look to hiccup, "And….we're doomed."

"The Zippleback, it's a sign, a head for each chief, oh ho ho ho ho ho, it's going to be amazing!"

"I wonder if this sort of thing gives Dagur a hard on…" Hiccup just shot her a look of disbelief "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and move on." Brenna rolled her eyes as the deranged chief once again jumped up onto a surface, "Tonight, we hunt dragons!"

* * *

><p>The next day it was a frantic search for the twins in an attempt to get the loose Zippleback, back under control, Brenna offered to patrol the ground while the others searched from the air. Hearing something from one of the caverns Brenna walked inside, it had a horrible musty smell and you could hear water drip from the stalactites at the roof of the cave.<p>

Not much later Hiccup and the others showed up.

"Tuffnut….what are you doing here?"

"Ugh, it's you, would you guys quit following me?" a female voice echoed from the other side of the rock tuffnut was against.

Once the two noticed each other they started right back up with the fighting.

Listen you two, you need to sort out whatever issues you have with each other and get back to your dragon, Dagur is out trying to hunt it so he can sign the peace treaty with Barf and belch's blood."

"I'll go, but NOT with her."

"And I'm not going anywhere with HER either."

"Yeah…wait, what?"

That was the last straw for the brunette female she marched over and clonked their heads together, Hard.

"Look, its either you two work this out or your precious dragon dies, is that what you two morons want?"

Hiccup and Astrid flinched "Not exactly the method I would have gone with but effective none the less."

"Look whether you like it or not you two are connected to each other, and you're connected to that dragon, just like hiccup with Toothless."

"And me with Stormfly, as much as I hate to admit it, Brenna has a point, whether you like it or not you're stuck together."

Hiccup moved towards the bickering twins "Look, we can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak but what we can't get you is another barf and belch" eventually the twins worked it out and everyone headed back towards berk.

* * *

><p>"There they are, Brenna I'm going to drop you down, think you can distract him long enough for Ruff and Tuff to get in there and save Barf and belch?" Brenna smirked "I'll just let out my inner charm." The brunette winked making Hiccup blush and Astrid gag. She tugged free her ponytail and let her hair hang as she was set on the ground.<p>

"Alright Brenna, you can do this…just act like a girl." She put in her best effort to give off sex appeal.

"Hey Dagur." The deranged Viking stopped…actually all of them stopped and eyed her…even Stoick and Gobber, mostly because they were confused.

"Well well, if it isn't the pretty little Viking girl from earlier." His tone of voice made her stomach turn but the plan was working, she sauntered forward to continue her distraction, she couldn't see it but Hiccup seemed slightly jealous from his place in the trees, Dagur walked forward towards her and looked her over "Not bad on the eyes, how about you and I have some fun later?" she almost puked but she had to keep up her plan, "Sound good. I know a nice little cave along Thor's beach; we can meet up there after everyone's asleep"

He must have heard the movement in the tress because he looked past her for a split second and almost caught a glimpse of hiccup, ruff and tuff, it as in that instant she most regretted her action because to keep him off their trail she pulled Dagur forward…and kissed him full on the mouth, she regretted it instantly…he tasted like rotten fish.

When she figured the others had enough time she pulled away, and when Dagur wasn't looking made gagging motions. "I like a girl who knows what she wants." Brenna shuddered, Hiccup so owed her.

Meanwhile Dagur's men drug the Zippleback back towards the dragon arena.

* * *

><p>"I want the head on the right" his men held Belch and Barf's heads down to the ground so Dagur could get a clean cut, Brenna was keeping up her act of pretending to like Dagur as Stoick headed for the boy and Hiccup charged in 'calling' for help "Dragon attack"<p>

"The dragons are attacking!" Astrid and the others played along using the hand signals from the other day to aid in the fake attack.

"We've gotta get out of here." Astrid called over the loud roars and spewing fire of the 'attacking' dragons, Gobber had no idea what was going on so Stoick explained it to him, "Oh, dragon attack, everyone out of here." Brenna watched as Stormfly shot her spines in another mock attack, Meatlug 'attacked' one of dagur's men in a hug and Gobber attempted to drag the deranged teenage chief out of the Arena.

"Run if you want, but Dagur doesn't retreat." The Zippleback created an explosion that sent Dagur flying back into the wall, the attacks kept coming as Toothless caught Dagur's flying spear and dropped it on the ground.

"A Nightfury, they do exist." Hiccup pretended to fend off toothless as if he were actually rabid, the dark scaled reptile played along, eventually Dagur and his men retreated back to the boats after shouting that Berk should consider the treaty signed.

"Well done hiccup, I doubt we'll be seeing much more of, Dagur the Deranged."

* * *

><p>Brenna sat next to Hiccup on the roof of his home and punched him in the arm "You SO owe me…I had to kiss him and he tastes like rotten fish!" Hiccup rubbed his arm "Please tell me you're not going to become another Astrid on me."<p>

"I take offense to that, I'm not overly violent or abrasive in personality."

"You got me there, but I do appreciate what you did for us today, you took one for the team so thanks."

"No problem Hiccup."

* * *

><p>So. Chapter 3, what did you guys think, don't worry this is not going to EVER turn into Brennur or something gross like that, it was just a distraction plan, this is A Brenna X Hiccup story. next chapter we introduce Brenna's dragon choice and I hope you guys are pleased with the decision I made, and thanks for the reviews, love you guys.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

Thunder rumbled in the distance and once again Snotlout was complaining about the assignment.

"This is so stupid, why are we even out here?"

"Because, this is our first dragon search and rescue mission."

"And of course as always, the great snot for brains has to throw in his own opinion." Brenna was getting tired of the self-righteous Viking boy's attitude towards the academy missions.

"For your information, Brenna, I'm pretty sure I'm not that only one thinking this is a humongous waste of time, am I right guys?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure you're the only one who thinks we're wasting our time Snotlout." It was Astrid, she and Brenna shared a common dislike of the obnoxious boy.

"Do you even know where we are?" frankly his lack of trust was pissing everyone off lately.

"My dad said the fishing boat was last seen heading south."

"You don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing down there, I say we go north."

"And if Hiccup said to go north?"

"Are you trying to mess with my mind, because if you are nothing gets in here, NOTHING!"

Brenna rolled her eyes "That's the truth of the century." Hiccup tried to hide his laugh, it was true though.

With a sigh Astrid called back to Fishlegs "What does our map say?"

"Kind of tough to read from this angle." The wind had the map plastered to his face, "You know what Hiccup, I'm done listening to you, I said north and north is where I am going." Hookfang put up resistance and Snotlout snapped at him "Hey, you work for me."

"Don't snap at Hookfang, it's not his fault you're an insufferable imbecile."

"I am not an imbecile…whatever that means, Hookfang lets go." With that they both took off.

"Are we just going to let him go?" ruff asked,

"Works for me." Tuff replied

Astrid gave Hiccup and Brenna a look as if to say 'you'd better go after him or there will be consequences.' Brenna just ignored her "Alright fine, I'm going, lead the other's back, we'll get him." With that Toothless shifted direction to follow after Hookfang and his obnoxious rider.

* * *

><p>They flew through the clouds for a bit before the two caught up with them "Would you look at the size of that water spout?"<p>

"Hiccup, I don't think it's safe to be here right now."

"I agree but we have to get Snotlout before we can leave Brenna." The brunette nodded and held on as the wind got stronger.

"That water spout is way to dangerous!"

"That's why I'm flying around it, duh!" Hookfang picked up some speed.

"We're getting too close!" Brenna could feel her body being pulled in by the pressure "GUY'S LOOK OUT!" It was too late Snotlout had been pulled into the water spout winds and Hookfang was flung off in another direction.

"Help me Hiccup!" Before either knew what was going on all three teens were tossed out of the wind storm and towards a jagged rocky island.

When Brenna came too she had no idea where she was but Hiccup and the idiot who had gotten them into this mess was nowhere to be found.

"Hiccup! Snotlout! Is anyone out there?!" she heard no response, she heard a low growl behind her and turned to see Toothless, "Hey there buddy, you're alright, right?" toothless gave a sort of purr in response as she rubbed his scales "That's my good boy." She heard Hiccups voice now "Toothless! Brenna! Are you two okay?" as soon as the Nightfury saw Hiccup was in front of him he licked the boy's face, "Oh, thank Thor. That wasn't our best landing was it?" he took notice of how badly Toothless's tail was damaged and sighed "Even the connecting rod is a mess, what are we supposed to do now?"

"You could start by getting me out of this tree!"

Brenna looked to Hiccup, "Do we have to?" Hiccup nodded "Unfortunately, Toothless, plasma blast." Toothless shot Snotlout out of the tree.

"Well…that looked like it had to hurt." Snotlout shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"Go….Suck…rocks."

"Joy oh rapture…he's back to normal."

"Lucky us." Hiccup and Brenna eyed each other for a moment as Snotlout stood up "Where's hookfang" realized, Hookfang was gone.

"Please tell me you didn't lose a dragon his size." Brenna said, her voice laced with criticism, Hiccup shot her a disapproving look.

"I didn't lose him, he's just not here right now."

"Right, we'll go with that." And after that Snotlout took off to find his dragon.

"I don't think he's here Snotlout."

"Obviously, heh, big headed dragon."

"Don't worry we'll find him, now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here." Toothless and Brenna walked up behind the two Viking boys.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and now Hiccup was working on repairing Toothless's tail and Snotlout was searching through hiccups bag for food,<p>

"Okay, that should work this might be a little tougher." He indicated to the connector rod. He pulled it off Toothless and brought it over to a rock to try and straighten it out. "There is nothing to eat in here Hiccup, what kind of search and rescue mission is this?" Brenna eyed him, was he serious right now, they were stranded on an island with no idea where they were, and he was concerned about food?

"how about instead of complaining you try and help me." Hiccup suggested.

"I am trying to help you."Snotlout fired back "I'm trying to teach you about survival, you don't leave home without proper supplies and at the top of that list…is food."

"You mean like the food in your hand?" Brenna's eye twitched,

"You mean this day old biscuit, it's even got a spot of mold right…hey!" Brenna stood up annoyed and snatched the biscuit out of his hand, "In case you haven't noticed, we have bigger problems than a biscuit and your insatiable appetite for anything edible in sight." Toothless came up and ate the biscuit.

"He ate my biscuit! What kind of dragon takes a man's biscuit?" Snotlout started rambling about how Toothless's bad manners were a reflection on hiccup. Exasperated Brenna stormed away before she punched him in the face.

Brenna picked up the boys arguing now but a new voice mixed in, Hiccup motioned for everyone to hide.

"What do you see?" Snotlout's inquisitiveness was going to get them caught or worse….killed.

"Would you please be quiet. For all we know we could be on a hostile island."

"Oh don't be such a baby, how hostile can it be?" the male voice seemed to get closer the voices sounded like they were talking about dragon tracks, "Good, 'cause I feel like killin'"

"Is that hostile enough for ya?" Hiccup asked sarcastically

"Oh man…if they catch us we're screwed!" A burly man stood in front of where the teens were hiding "there's nothing over there."

"Nothin' there." The burly guy trudged off.

"Guys…I know where we are now, that was Savage" Hiccups voice held worry.

"Who's savage?" Brenna had no idea having only been on Berk for about a month.

"We…are on Outcast Island…."

* * *

><p>So I know I said Brenna would get her dragon in this chapter but I couldn't find a way to work it in and my computer is being stubborn, This will be a two part chapter. Part two will likely be up tomorrow or Wednesday while I work out a way to introduce Brenna to her dragon. Anyways, please tell me your comments, what you liked, what you didn't like, things you would like to see more or less of. Anyways till next time my lovely readers.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 (4 pt 2)

I am SO sorry this took so long, things came up and I have just been super busy, Anyways here is the next chapter, still trying to work on a way to introduce Brenna's dragon as well so bear with me just a bit longer.

* * *

><p>"Outcast island!? Are you out of your mind Hiccup? Three scrawny teens like us we'll be dead by morning if they find us!"<p>

"I can't believe it either Brenna, we just have to fix the connecting rod, then we can get out of here."

Snotlout was munching on some berries, "I'm not sure you should be eating those berries." It was good advice, you should never trust something you find growing wild. "Well I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat" Toothless walked up next to the annoying boy, "especially after HE took my biscuit." Toothless sniffed the berries like he wanted them, "Hey back off, these are mine!" toothless walked away,

"Hey, just because you're angry doesn't mean you have to take it out on toothless you pompous asshole." Toothless gave a sound of agreement as Brenna defended him.

"Besides, those berries could be poisonous."

Snotlout went off on some rant about being battle ready and that he would still eat whatever he wanted. "Battle the outcasts, just the three of us, really?" Brenna sighed, "You know what…I give up on trying to work with this guy, he's self-absorbed and it's pissing me off! All he cares about is himself and that's all he will EVER care about Hiccup, there is no point trying to work with someone who isn't willing to listen." Hiccup looked astounded, in the short amount of time since he had known Brenna, sure she had been angry, but she had never given up on someone before, he hadn't figured it was in her nature to just abandon others in hopes of saving her own skin.

"Brenna, go scout, I'll talk to Snotlout ok?" Brenna nodded, perhaps it was the atmosphere getting to her, "Toothless, go with Brenna." Toothless gave a gummy smile and followed after the brunette girl.

* * *

><p>*Hiccup and Snotlout*<p>

"For the love of…I told you not to eat those berries."

"Why, what's wrong?" Hiccup pointed to a puddle of water and Snotlout looked horrified at the fact his face and tongue were totally numb, "I'm hideous"

"Give me my satchel; I may have something that can help with your tongue." Hiccup turned and walked away "Satchel?"

"No no no no no no no, do not tell me you just left it there. If someone finds that satchel, we're done, it's got the Berk crest on it."

"Relax, we're safe, no one's gonna find it."

* * *

><p>Brenna had gone back towards where they landed to see savage and the burly guy scouting the area, she noticed hiccups Satchel, Snotlout must have left it sitting here, <em>'imbecile'.<em>

Brenna waited for a moment to see if they would spot it, if not she would dart out and grab it, luckily they did turn away, as soon as they did she made a bee line for Hiccups bag how unfortunate that she tripped and drew their attention back "Oh Alvin's gonna love this." The burly guy had hold of Brenna and Savage had hold of Hiccups satchel. "Let me go you big oaf!" savage made a motion and soon she had a sharp pain in the back of her head before everything went dark. Toothless watched as they drug her away and ran off to find hiccup.

* * *

><p>"Alvin, look what we found." Savage tossed the satchel to Alvin and had the burly guy drop Brenna to the ground "The Berk crest AND one of their dragon riders, is it my birthday?"<p>

"You two stop gossiping and bring me the owner of this bag."

"Sir, how do we know it doesn't belong to the girl?"

"hmm, scour the island she can't be alone."

Alvin's men grabbed their weapons and headed off.

"What should we do with the girl?"

"throw her in with one of the dragons, I'll deal with her later."

* * *

><p>*Hiccup and Snotlout*<p>

"There it is, the blacksmith shop, I just need to wait till he leaves then I can sneak in there and make a new rod." Toothless came back "Hey bud did you and…where's Brenna?" toothless motioned to the village "Alvin has Brenna?" Toothless nodded "well…this mission has just become more complicated."

"Hiccup, how long am I going to have to keep my tongue in this? It has dragon spit in it."

"it does indeed, but dragon saliva has incredible healing properties."

"Yuck, it tastes like yak pies."

* * *

><p>When Brenna woke up she was met with the large yellow green eyes of a dragon she had never seen before, it didn't seem hostile so it must have had a previous owner or been trained "hey there big guy." The dragon looked at her intensely as if checking if she was a threat, sensing none he nudged his head into her hand "you want me to pet you?" the dragon gave a sort of purr and she obliged with a smile.<p>

"you're not so scary, you're a big sweetheart." The dragon gave out another sort of happy noise.

* * *

><p>"Come on, hurry, we don't know how long the blacksmith is going to be gone." Snotlout insisted in tongue twisters which seemed to be getting on Hiccup's nerves "what are you doing?"<p>

"Enjoying my tongue again"

"I'm glad one of us is."

All of a sudden a wild monstrous nightmare popped out of the rocks "Hookfang!" the dragon immediately turned its head and blasted Snotlout, "Not Hookfang!"

"It's a wild monstrous nightmare" toothless darted in front of Hiccup and Snotlout for defense, teeth bared, the monstrous nightmare seemed afraid "Toothless, stop." As soon as the dragon had calmed down though arrows were fired.  
>"Run!"<p>

"Circle back around bud." Toothless nodded and took off

As soon as they were gone the two boys came out of hiding "Okay, they're gone now we'll just wait until Toothless comes back and then head to the blacksmith shop, after that we have to find Brenna."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere near that place, last time you almost got us caught."

"Got us…the only reason the outcasts know we're here is because you lost the satchel with the Berk crest on it. And now because of that they have not only the satchel but Brenna too!"

"Well who's idea was it to bring the satchel and Brenna to outcast island?!"

"I had no idea we were going to Outcast Island."

"So you're not prepared and I get blamed, hmm." Snotlout gave Hiccup a look "Fine, if you don't like my ideas please, please let me hear one of yours." Snotlout stood quietly, "precisely as I expected" Hiccup retorted as he walked back to Toothless "good job bud, at least someone's pulling their weight around here"

"oh you are so smug." Snotlout said with disgust, "Me?"

"Hiccup's so smart, Hiccup's so brave, he killed the red death, he trained the Dragons, he's got the metal leg."

"Metal leg!? That's what's bothering you, that's where you're going, metal leg?"

"No, it's everything the leg is attached to."

"Ok, well deal with it Snotlout because as of right now I'm am literally all you've got."

"Oh! You think I need you? I don't need you."

"Well I don't need you, go!"

* * *

><p>As soon as hiccup had gotten into the blacksmith shop he had begun to work, unfortunately Savage caught him too<p>

"What exactly are ya doing, Hiccup?"

"Making a gift for…Alvin, to thank him for his hospitality" no one looked convinced, "…oh boy."

"You can thank him in person. Then we'll reunite you with your pretty little girlfriend."

"Grab him!"

As soon as the big guys had a hold on him Hiccup had already dropped the connector rod and the carried him away.

The outcasts pushed hiccup along the path and into a cave

"Stoic wouldn't have sent you and that girl alone, where is the rest of your party?"

"Oh no, no no, it's just us, taking a little vacation ya know, we heard outcast island is beautiful this time of year."

"Alvin will get it out of you, in fact, he'll enjoy it. But trust me you and your little girlfriend won't."

"Move!"

* * *

><p>Snotlout moved a bunch of rocks into the pathway of the outcasts and motioned for toothless to spring into action by blasting rocks into their escape path.<p>

"Go back the other way!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup was ecstatic at the sight of his dragon friend "And as usual, I can rely on one but me self " Alvin, from his spot on the cliffs told two of his men to bring him Brenna as he stormed off.

* * *

><p>Brenna and her new dragon friend had devised a plan, she had already figured out that Alvin would use her as leverage to get Hiccup to do what he wanted so both her and the dragon his on the shadows now and as soon as the cage door was opened they would attack.<p>

No sooner had the idea gotten out though had the cell door opened "Alright you, you're coming with us." The moment they grabbed her arms the dragon attacked the two men "Not today boneheads." The men now lay on the ground unconscious after she had knocked their heads together and she had taken off on the dragon.

"Alright boy, we need to go find my friends." The dragon nodded and took off at a high speed.

* * *

><p>Alvin had hiccup and toothless was blasting away. As the fight drug on eventually Brenna made it out of the catacombs and into the scene, "Snotlout, Hiccup!" She gave the dragon a signal to blast at Alvin figuring Snotlout could manage on his own, and he did, just as Brenna blasted Alvin, Snotlout threw the connector rod to Hiccup and nailed the outcast chief in the face.<p>

Hiccup caught it and hit him again as toothless ran over to him.

Brenna landed, "I see you've made a new friend here, didn't know you'd wind up with a typhoomerang though"

"A typhoomerang, that's what this breed is called?" the Dragon looked at hiccup and nudged him "And he's friendly." Hiccup looked the dragon over "Hey I remember you."

"You know this dragon?"

"Yeah when I found him he was just a little guy."

Brenna noticed one of the men getting up "Snotlout duck, toothless plasma blast!" The outcast Viking flew back into the rocks and as soon as he got back up Snotlout took off after him.

"Yeah, you better run!" Hiccup turned and attached the connector rod to Toothless's tail "So Hiccup, what's this dragons name?"

"I called him…"

Snotlout's scream came from above them as the boy fell, toothless and Hiccup flew up to catch him as Alvin commanded ton shoot them down, Brenna fired at Alvin as a distraction the took off after Hiccup, Snotlout and toothless.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys realize what we just did?"<p>

"we totally kicked butt, duh."

Brenna smiled as she flew next to them

"yeah but we did it together. Look you two I'm…"

"Hungry, right?"

"Yeah…exactly."

"Me too."

Not long after the three teens met up with the rest of the riders "Son, Snotlout, Brenna, good to see you're safe…who's the new dragon."

"I'll tell you when we get back home."

* * *

><p>Brenna and hiccup sat on the docks of the village "Brenna, I'm really sorry about everything that happened, crash landing on outcasts island, you getting caught, everything. I'm just glad you're ok." Brenna smiled "Hiccup, since my arrival, I've had so many great adventures with you and the other's so don't feel you have to apologize, if it hadn't been for my getting caught I may never have met this guy." She motioned to the typhoomerang who sat next to hiccup on the cliffs above,<p>

"Say Hiccup, you never did tell me the name you gave this guy."

"His name is torch." Brenna grinned "Badass name. well, welcome to the team...torch."

* * *

><p>Well there it is, Brenna's dragon is torch I was going to go with a changewing but they seem to hostile to work with, PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter I did my best on it, in some of the upcoming chapters there will be relationship development between Brenna and Hiccup, just a heads up for my readers. Anyways like I said let me know what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Just a forewarning to Astrid fans, she is going to be a bit of a bitch in this chapter…okay a bit may be an understatement. Anyways…ENJOY! Also…writers block is a bitch.

* * *

><p>Brenna woke up screaming, she'd had a nightmare about her village being destroyed again, a few seconds later hiccup and stoic had practically kicked the door down "What's wrong?!" their voices full of alarm, Brenna's eyes were wide as saucers when she saw the huge axe that Stoic had with him, even torch had poked his head into her window. Brenna eyed them all with tear filled eyes "I'm sorry..." were the only words she could muster "well if there are no monsters I'm going back to sleep" Stoic said turning and leaving the room,<p>

"Brenna, are you alright?" Her green eyes found his and she shook her head, "Hiccup… They say that everyone has a place in the world, but where do people such as me belong? I wandered from one village and into another, NEVER did I think I would find a home with people like this…like you and your dad, how long will it be until I am chased out of another home?" Hiccup sat at the foot end of her bed,

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I promise. So, think you can get back to sleep or are you just going to stay up?"

"I think I am just going to stay up, maybe get an early start with some of the chores around the house and Berk" Hiccup gave her a friendly smile "Alright, well I am going to try and get some more sleep, see you in a few hours." The brunette girl gave a nod as Hiccup left the room and she got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Her first chore was wood stocking, everyone did this so that if it got cold at night they would have kindling to burn, after that she went and filled the watering trough for the dragons, thirsty creatures they were, eventually the sun started coming up and some of the earlier risers gave her a friendly good morning or a pat on the back for working so hard. Eventually she spotted the familiar head of brown hair leave the chiefs house, but stopped in her tracks to greet him as Astrid walked up and started a conversation, the blonde Viking girl had made her feel the most estranged and everyone knew she had a thing for Hiccup, and hey, Brenna and Hiccup were just friends…right? If that really was the case then why did it hurt so much to see them together?<p>

Brenna turned around to continue the daily village work and once she was finished took a stroll through the woods. She came to a stop near the cove and watched all the little baby dragons trying to catch fish in the small pond, It made her smile but only for a moment when she heard something behind her, "Who's there?" no one responded so she figured it must have been her imagination and turned back to watch the little dragons.

Another sound from behind her, it could be coincidence but she didn't think so, so she stood and headed to look for the source of her paranoia. A shadow darted in front of her and she could tell it was a girl, a noticeable trait with all the girls on Berk was they braided their hair. All of a sudden she was knocked to the ground.

"So that's your plan?! Train other dragons to over throw Berk." Brenna starred wide eyed at the blonde who now sat over her with a raised knife "What, no! I come out here to think!" Astrid moved the knife lower "I don't believe you" this made Brenna angry as she kicked the girl off of her "I wouldn't expect you to trust anyone, I've been here for a little over a month now and all you've done is hate and distrust me because I wasn't born here, do you think I asked for my village to be destroyed, do you think I asked for my parents to be killed!?" By now Brenna was in Astrid's face "Maybe you should spend a little less time being a total bitch and more time getting to know me!" with that the brunette turned to walk off back towards the village, leaving Astrid completely stunned before the blonde said something she shouldn't have, "Pathetic orphan." This was the last straw, Brenna pulled the knife from her boot and whipped it at Astrid's face "Orphan! Well this _orphan_ is about to kick your scrawny little ass!" and then she lunged, knocking them both down into the cove.

They both hit with a rather sickening thud and rolled into the water. Brenna released her grip on Astrid and scrambled for the surface, Astrid's head broke the surface and caught sight of the fact that Brenna couldn't swim and debated in her mind of weather to leave her drown or save her life, she knew Hiccup cared about the brunette and if Astrid let her die she would never hear the end of it from both Hiccup and the village chief, in a last minute decision Astrid swam over and wrapped her arm around Brenna's torso, dragging her back to the shore.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Astrid frowned "If you die because of me I could be banished from Berk…plus Hiccup and the Chief seem to think you are worth something if they let you stay this long." She didn't divulge the real reason; about hiccup hating her forever for letting the girl die. "You know what, it doesn't matter let's just go back."

Brenna stood to follow but another shadow caught her eye "GET DOWN!" she tackled her to the ground again as something swooped over them. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Brenna shushed her and pointed at the dragon that had dive bombed them, "What is that?!"

"No idea but it's a safe bet it's not friendly."

"YA THINK!?"

Both girls scrambled to get out of the cove before whatever the dragon was came back.

* * *

><p>So yeah...not happy with this one. Sorry for how long it took me to update I start school on monday so updates may be less frequent, I will try for weekends so saturday-sunday. Please don't be too harsh on me guys I had horrid writers block and wrote whatever I had pop into my mind that fit. What kind of dragons attacked the two? Why does Astrid REALLy hate Brenna? Why was astrid so mad? Review or PM me with what you guys think.<p> 


End file.
